New Cullen
by Xgothic-foxX
Summary: About how Alice LOngs for a baby and keeps it hidden but every one soon find out. Carlisle speaks of a vampire child in Toronto hospitals that is a orphan.They go and fing the baby R&R please better then it seems!
1. Chapter 1

Thinking

Part one 1:

I smell the air for any species of animal near and soon enough an unlucky bear catches my attention. Jasper my love was hunting farther away from me, scared he might disgust me, well that should be me who is scared of letting him see me; my hair dirty with twigs stuck in them, cloth ripped, face furious in the dark, and how my reflection terrifies me…Crimson eyes of a killer is loose but there is something that I really want and if my heart were to beat I would "love" _it_ so much more then my life. Every one thinks of me as either weird or annoying and don't blame them…I see Renesme and I think of myself, I long for a baby.

If I could I'd cry. I wish I could sleep so my mind can stop dwelling on this subject I hate the most. Edward has never tried to dig deep before but now each time he and Jasper see my eye brows furrow they seem more and more worried. I have to keep a wall up and fake my feelings from the outside in.

"Rosalie…I need to ask you something" "what is it you usually aren't this serious" she joked. "I pouted and then I hesitated…I-I really been thinking and I really want a child more then anything. My life has been so care free with no meaning." She sighed "I know what you mean but there will be no way for you to get a child unless a new born happens to stumble your way. I do not want you to do something rash and regret it later." My frowned deepened.

I ran out of the door and into Jasper's room. I rolled into a ball on his couch and waited until he was back…waited...Waited… "Alice? What are you doing here" a familiar warm voice asked. "Jasper...I really need to talk to you…" his power was over me, slowly I felt calm again, the first time in so long. "I love you Alice, so I will listen even if it hurts me." He said depressed and if he had bunny ears they probably droop down. "sweet Jasper I Love you so much more then you can imagine but I really need you to know what I need right now…a-a B-Baby." He honestly smiled at me with feeling and then guilt rushed in my body, I've pretended so many times for months now. "I'm sorry for keeping you out for so long I just needed time to think." He just nodded.

~xXx----xXx

I was playing with the Nessie until the whole family came to speak with me. "Alice..Umm we wanted to say…."Edward started, then Carlisle continued "we wanted to say we support you about wanting a child so don't hide things anymore. I've heard of a vampire child in Canada witch they have diagnose a mysterious case of some defect and we can go and see the child." I smiled a weak smile. "YES!" I shrieked

We all except Bella Edward and Renesme stayed back at the Cullen's residence.

Edward was sad that I didn't say or _think_ any thing but supported me anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

First Sight

Part 2:

Snow was falling from the grey sky, and the best thing was the cold couldn't harm me but my family and I still had to fake being cold almost like our props at lunch during high school; I wore a military styled coat but it looks nothing like it sounds, skinny black jeans and a red beret…yes I've been shopping again…hope you don't have a problem with that because almost every one does, well getting back to the story…Jasper and I were holding hands, I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me. The Cullens, us were headed to Sick kids hospital.

We walked up the cement steps. I felt agitated because in a few minuets' I will see a baby that hopefully I can adopt. Opening the glass door the smell of blood and i.v rushed our way. I saw Jasper stiffen, I felt worried because he hadn't been in environment where a lot of blood was expose before. I stroked his hand as I saw him quickly stop his breathing. I kissed him on the cheek and whispered "we'll be out soon" to sooth him.

Up at the third floor *** my head began to feel numb and a rush of energy in my mind the baby…it was only a half vampire she was gorgeous but some thing, some one is going to kill her…*** "NO" I muttered

"What is it dear?" Asked Esme. "Hurry we have to hurry some ones going to take the child away" I ran so fast to the baby's room. No body saw me any of us they ran after me.

I was there at the right time; there stood Demitri, dagger in hand. I slapped it out, the metal weapon hit the floor. It was glistening with out blood. I sighed in relief, Demitri was about to slap me until Emmett appeared and caught his hand. Jasper was at my side. Carlisle was checking on the baby, it was fine nothing but bruises. The nurse rushed in and demanded what was happening. We lied of course; we said that we consider adopting and came here looking for the toddler. Demitri had fled and the silver dagger was in Rosalie's hand be hind her back. She asked if we had the visiting card and then Carlisle flashed the v.i.p card at her. "Sorry doctor" she said.

walked in with sheets of papers in his big hands. He gave it to me, I will have to fill out the thick pile of forms then they will decide if the house hold is safe enough.

It was standard Carlisle said, he helped with the money income and house living space but the rest was up to Jasper then I.

I handed in the sheets to the blond secretary in the main office. She was looking it over jotting things down, typing and then she called "CULLENS!" I walked up immediately.

She smiled at me, "congratulations Mr. Hale and you have passed you have a new child…what is her name?"…Name…aww forgot… "Can we see the enfant again?"

"sure" the nurse replied we walked this time to the pink room. She had an angelic face with short blond hair, it spiked out a bit on the bottom, and she also had Pearl gray eyes with a red tint. "Amelie" I said. It felt right a graceful name it meant hard working and I had a feeling she was. "Emmett wanted "Caroline" Rock paper scissors… "Just tell me who wins" …. "ME"… "YaY! Amelie it is" we signed the sheet for her name:

Alice and Jasper. I held he in my arms, her soft face snuggled in to mu chest.


	3. Chapter 3

All the other Cullen's had run home but Jasper and I decided it would be safer for the baby to take the plane back to Forks. We walked to the airport, but I suddenly noticed something…Dmitri was watching us, what was his problem. We boarded the plane; I had the front left seats in first class. I strapped myself into the inside seat and then placed Amelie in the little cradle that was provided by the air port although I really just wanted to snuggle with her all night. Jasper looks depressed…more then usual, "Jazz are you all right…you seem blue" I asked "Yes I'm just thinking about why Dmitri would try to kill her" "Don't worry we won't let anyone touch her." He smiled "That sounds like something I should be telling you, it's always you who saves me…it bothers me how can I father a child then..." it was my fault, that's all I could think…

xXx-xXx

Back at the resident of the Cullen's, Renesme and Amelie was playing chess together, they were taught by Edward. They saw him play with Jazz and thought it was fun.

There to smart for there own good. School would be easy although sports would be something we would discuss later.

That night as I was tucking little "Apple" in bed. Apple, witch was a ridicules name that Jacob had came up with, but it seems every one is calling her that now, I see why Bella was mad before; even I want to rip his throat out…

Jasper had called me so I left Amelie snug alone in her antique crib only for a moment,

"Alice have you seen Apples toy duck!?" Jasper asked. "She has it with her why?"

"Because I think that's Neisse's." I ran back up to be greeted by the famous vampire tracker Dimitri. He held her cradled in his arms. "Jasper!!" and right when I called his name with fear all the family members ran straight up. Dimitri disappeared by the time I lunged for him. Anger rushed through my body…Shock was on every ones faces. I hopped off into the night to find my angelic child. Jasper ran after me. I lost him as we reached into the forest; I smelt the air for the infant's scent. BINGO! To the north I smell the strawberry shampoo that Bella washed her hair with.

I ran to the spot where Dimitri was standing baby in hand. My teeth was bare, his face was calm. I growl as loud to show how unpleasant I felt. I pounced at him but he dodged.

Apple lay on the ground as he grabbed my arm and constricted me. He brushed his lips across my neck like I was human…._Jasper where are you, I need you!_...

Almost like some one had answered my prayers, Jasper with Apple in his arms, grabbed

Demitri and punched him, he placed Amilie in my arms, she was safe and sleeping as if nothing had happen.

Jasper was about to rip the trackers head off until he spoke. He opened his mouth and Jazz cut him off. "If you are begging, it won't do any good, what you done will not be forgiven and if the vulturi were to kill me so be it." He chuckled. "I'm not begging my good man; I'm telling you why I'm to kill the infant. She is but Marcus's daughter. I was shocked what!

Jasper was on the ground and Marcus was furious he had snapped the Trackers neck and had the soldiers burn it. His face was calm once again, he smiled.

"Alice, Jasper" he greeted "You now kno-" "I won't give her back to you" Jasper said

"I'm not asking you to nor am I telling you. I want to know if any harm comes to the child and or you and your family, visit us in Italy" I was curious "Why did the tracker come to kill Apple. "Simple he was ordered by Aro to kidnap her but, Aro didn't know I wanted her to live. My wife changed my mind…." He seemed happier not as bored as he always was.

xXx

Back at home I kept Apple in my lap as we watch TV like nothing had ever happen…

"Jasper, I guess the tables turn I'm the one who needed to be saved." I said amused.

He laughed, " So I probably won't be such a bad father….

Le FIN

Or

The End


End file.
